


The World Without Them

by Hayden_dsc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_dsc/pseuds/Hayden_dsc
Summary: In this world filled with men and women, life takes its course. Peace seems to have been established and wars forgotten. Nobody asks questions, people want to see their dreams come true and enjoy life. The rest is futile for everyone.Everyone except the two of them.The last Ackermans.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The World Without Them

It's time I got out.

The sun is barely visible when I lock the door. Whatever happens, I can't afford to leave later. The path is made in solitude. The lights of the streetlights go out as I drive past them. There is not a cat outside.

On the station platform, I wait for the train. Briefcase in hand, MP3 player in the other, I listen to a calm voice that might sound like yours. I don’t know.

The train enters the station. We are only three passengers to board, each in a different coach. It is really too early to share a trip.

Despite everything, I always take the place in front of yours, even if all the others are free. We are alone. The sun finally deigns to rise in the sky to dye it pink.

You revise your lessons. All of your papers are strewn across the seat next to you. As usual, you don't look up, but I know your eyes are watching my shoes line up in front of yours. I always wax them, I can't help but take care of things. But you could not care less when your math problems are eating your brain.

I still remember that chapter. I studied it two years before you did. The solution is simple, but your furrowed eyebrows make me realize that you are still having trouble finding the solution.

x² + 2 (y-0.8 * abs (x) 0.4) ² = 1

_The equation of love._

I hesitate to help you.

Actually, I hesitate to explain to you that what I feel every day seeing you can be modeled by this damn heart-shaped graphic.

I hesitate to tell you that everything about you attracts me.

Your pen delicately placed on your full lips. Your hair always tied up in a messy bun. The little strands that escape from it and which frame your forehead and your cheeks (that should make me angry because of the mess it creates but it only makes you more beautiful). Your eyes. I can pray to all the gods to meet your gaze for even a second.

It's not just your eyes that are stormy, your whole being is.

You are the most magnificent sight I have been able to watch, the most sublime of all creatures, but we shouldn't get too close at the risk of being taken by surprise. Because that’s what love at first sight does, right?

The train stops for a few minutes and then leaves. My journey is longer than yours. I have enough time to observe you in the reflection of the glass. Although, I could never have enough time.

When you subconsciously run your finger over the scar on your cheek, I understand that you really have no idea how to solve your problem. _Oh, screw it!_

“Excuse me, I have already done this exercise and I still have good memories. Can I offer you my help?”

Your eyes rested on mine.

So I didn't really have to beg these people who look down on us to make my dearest wish come true? The believers have been ripped off.

“Oh thank you very much! Wi-with pleasure! I must admit that I really don't understand a thing …”

Your voice is surprisingly soft. As sweet as that of a mermaid who must kill sailors to escape death. Am I a sailor for you? Do you want my death so you can avoid yours? And even being tied to the mast like Odysseus I would still have managed to escape to join you, because my only difference with him is that I have absolutely no one who is impatiently awaiting my return.

And then your fucking smile is burning the whole of my being.

You made all your calculations with my help. When you are tracing the curve of the heart through the images of functions, your cheeks cannot help but blush. It's adorable.

I am leaning over my seat to check that your crosses are in the right place in your graph. Your warm breath is spreading over the roots of my hair. It's nice.

As you put your calculator in your bag, I have to watch you. You then get up to go out. I wish you a good day. You do the same and thank me once again. You don't have to.

The train stops, the doors open and you get off. Still on the platform, I see you through the window and you wave to me. The train leaves and I smile at you before I can no longer see you. We'll meet again tomorrow morning.

And I did not fail in my words.

I'm still seated in front of you, but this time you looked at me and greeted me too.

It's Tuesday, the lessons scattered around you are about physics. You are very good in this subject so I'm more the one who needs you to teach me. You are still using your calculator, the one marked "Mikasa" on the back, with a black marker. Your name is magnificent, majestic. But I must stop falling into this trap that you are setting for me.

If you could imagine how in a hurry I am for the weekend to end. It reassures me, in a way, to know that I'm only a few hours away from seeing you again.

We are Monday again. The winter is harsh, the snow almost blocked rail traffic. The flakes settle on my coat and my hair as I wait for the train. He arrives five minutes late, you will probably have to run to get there on time.

Today, I am alone on the platform. It's just you and me.

I enter the coach and sit in the chair facing yours. You have a gray scarf around your neck. A thermos rests on the small shelf that separates us. And two paper cups are right next to it.

“Hello ! I wanted to thank you for helping me with my exercises the previous times. Do you like black tea by any chance?”

My eyes widened after your question. _So you too..._

“It's my favorite drink.”

You just poured the rust-colored liquid into one of the cups to push it towards me. I grab it.

“By the way, my name is Mikasa.”

“And mine is Levi. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

We silently savor the beverage. Your closed eyes give me the freedom to admire you and your angelic face.

The train is much slower than usual. The snow has resumed its fall. I still have an hour to go and we were in the middle of nowhere.

I don't know if luck is on my side but the train comes to a complete stop after a few minutes. The lights of the coach went dim and time seemed frozen. You looked at me with concern. I glanced outside. The landscape was nothing more than white. If it wasn't for the pale sun that was rising despite everything.

The driver has just made his announcement: the road is blocked by a felled tree due to the storm. Two hours to wait minimum.

In our misfortune we finally find our happiness. I suggest you listen to music with me to pass the time and I give you the other earpiece of the MP3 player's earphones.

We listen in silence, drinking our tea as the warm voice of the man tells us his love story. You would have thought that we had known each other for years.

But I've only been talking to you for a week.

And at the same time, I've been watching you for two years.

Do you feel our connection?

Because when I see you, my eyes half-closed with happiness, I think only of kissing you.

Slowly, you smile at me, before grabbing my cheeks and pulling them back to you.

Your lips against mine form a paradise. I don't have to die to know it's doing well.

I conclude that yes, you feel it, this connection.

_The one that links all our meetings at dawn._


End file.
